30 Minutes
by Ame 00
Summary: 30 menit bersama pelatih adalah hal terindah yang pernah Kagami rasakan. Rasa bahagia yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya menyeruak masuk kedalam lubuk hatinya dan mengusik pemuda tampan itu. rasanya aneh… Tapi menyenangkan. Diam-diam ia berharap waktu berhenti selamanya, agar ia bisa terus memeluk tubuh mungil itu.


30 menit bersama pelatih adalah hal terindah yang pernah Kagami rasakan. Rasa bahagia yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya menyeruak masuk kedalam lubuk hatinya dan mengusik pemuda tampan itu. rasanya aneh… Tapi menyenangkan. Diam-diam ia berharap waktu berhenti selamanya, agar ia bisa terus memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

.

.

.

_**30 Minutes**_

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, masih terdapat banyak kesalahan, tidak terima kritikan yg tidak membangun

.

.

.

Riko membawa kantung besar berisi belanjaan di tangan kanannya dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Tubuh kecilnya sama sekali tidak membantunya di situasi ini. Ia berharap bisa memiliki tubuh seperti Teppei atau Junpei, agar mempermudahnya membawa barang-barang menyebalkan ini.

Saat kedua matanya menyusuri sungai yang berkilau karena terpaan cahaya matahari, ia menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Salah satu anak didiknya yang paling keras kepal dan susah diatur.

Dengan sedikit kesusahan Riko berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. saat hendak mendekati pemuda itu, Riko tersandung sesuatu hingga membuatnya tersungkur dengan bahan makanan yang tumpah ruah di tanah.

Kagami terkejut bukan bain ketika mendengar pekikan seorang gadis. Ia segerah menoleh ke belakang dan kembali terkejut melihat siapa yang tersungkur di tanah.

"Pelatih?" Kagami pun bangkit dan berjalan cepat kearah Riko. Membantu gadis itu untuk duduk dan mengumpulkan barang-barang Riko yang sempat tercecer.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa tersungkur seperti itu?"

Kagami mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelap hidung Riko yang sedikit kotor. Entah kenapa tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja. Riko hanya memejamkan kedua matanya dan menunggu Kagami selesai membersihkan hidung mungilnya, "Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu, makanya aku ingin menyapamu. Tapi aku malah tersungkur," helaan nafas gadis itu mengakhiri penjelasan singkat Riko.

Kagami hanya ber "OO" ria dan segera memunguti beberapa barang yang masih tercecer. Saat yakin tak ada lagi yang tertinggal, Kagami duduk di samping Riko dan memperhatikan gadis itu. t-shirt putih polos yang ia kenakan kotor begitu juga dengan celana selututnya.

Ia melihat Riko sibuk mengurut kakinya dengan raut kesakitan yang coba ia sembunyikan.

"Kakimu terkilir?"

Suara berat Kagami sedikit banyak menyejutkan Riko. Gadis itu menatap Kagami dan tersenyum lebar, "Tidak. Mana mungkin terkilir. Hahaha,"

Saat Kagami hendak menyanggah perkataan Riko, buru-buru gadis itu mengalihkan topic pembicaraan, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Kagami menusap tengkuknya dan mengangguk pelan, "Tentang pembicaraan kita waktu itu. apa kau serius ingin mengundurkan diri? Jika kau berhenti lalu siapa yang akan melatih kami?"

Seulas senyuman mengembang di wajah cantik Riko. Tangan kecilnya menyentuh tangan besar Kagami dan itu memberi efek luar biasa bagi pemuda itu, "Aku akan pergi setelah aku yakin kalian bisa ku tinggal. Lagi pula Kuroko-kun tampaknya sudah siap untuk menggantikanku. Kita sudah membicarakan ini Kagami-kun,"

Riko sedikit kaget saat Kagami balas menggenggam erat tangannya. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan wajah memelas, "Tidak bisakah kau tinggal?"

Melihat wajah Kagami yang seperti kucing kecil membuat Riko ingin terkekeh geli. Ia mengacak-ngacak lembut pucuk kepala Kagami, "Jangan seperti itu. aku janji akan sesering mungkin mampir melihat kalian,"

Serabut kemerahan menghiasi wajah Kagami. Tapi berterimakasih lah pada cahaya keemasan matahari yang perlahan mulai tenggelam, karena cahaya itu menyembunyikan serabut kemerahan di wajah Kagami dengan begitu rapi. Sebenarnya Kagami ingin membujuk Riko sekali lagi untuk tidak berhenti dari jabatannya sebagai pelatih, namun melihat wajah lelah gadis itu, Kagami pun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia kembali duduk menghadap sungai dengan Riko yang duduk di sampingnya.

Menghela nafas, Kagami mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Sedikitpun tak ada niat dalam benaknya untuk melepaskan tangan mungil itu, "Kau harus datang sesering mungkin. Kalau perlu setiap hari,"

"Hahaha tentu," Riko tergelitik mendengar permintaan Kagami yang terkesan kekanakan. Ia menatap lama tangan besar dan kasar Kagami yang menggenggam erat tangannya, 'Sejak kapan ia jadi begitu berani?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu datang," Kagami memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia tidak ingin Riko melihatnya tersipu malu karena mengutarakan permintaan yang menurutnya sendiri aneh dan terkesan kekanak-kanakan.

"Tentu. Aku berjanji,"

"Hm… Ba-bagus…"

Hening. Tak ada balasan dari Riko. Kagami mengira Riko tengah asik menatap sungai yang diterpa cahaya senja, terlihat begitu cantik dan indah. Saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh lengannya, Kagami menoleh dan tersenyum tipis melihat Riko yang tertidur pulas.

Wajah polos gadis itu benar-benar membuat Kagami gemas ingin mencubitnya. Selama ini Riko yang ia kenal adalah gadis yang tegas, keras, dan galak. Meski sebenarnya Riko adalah gadis yang baik. Tapi hari ini ia melihat sisi lain dari diri Riko yang ia yakin tidak pernah dilihat siapapun.

Sisi polos Riko yang sanggup membuat wajah Kagami merah padam dan tubuh yang panas dingin. Kagami berharap tidak akan ada satupun pria di dunia ini yang melihat sisi lain dari Riko saat ini, kecuali dirinya. Berdecak gemas, Kagami melepas tangan Riko dan membawa Riko kedalam pelukannya dengan begitu hati-hati.

Diam-diam Kagami mengambil ponselnya dan mengabadikan wajah imut Riko untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar," Gumam Kagami dengan senyum bahagia yang tidak bisa ia hapus dari wajahnya.

Tanpa ada satupun orang yang tahu, Kagami mengecup lembut bibir mungil Riko.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai ganti Karena kau akan meninggalkanku,"

Kembali ia memeluk erat tubuh mungil gadisnya, perasaan asing yang tidak pernah ia rasakan masuk begitu saja mengisi hatinya. Tapi Kagami mengukai perasaan itu. menyenangkan, manis, dan membuatnya nyaman.

Ia menatap lekat-lekat pelatih cantiknya yang akan segera mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya sebagai pelatih, seandainya ia bisa lebih lama seperti ini. Seandainya ia bisa memeluk tubuh ini sesering mungkin. Seandainya ia bisa menatap wajah ini kapan saja dan dimana saja. Seandainya… Seandainya gadis itu adalah miliknya.

Kagami tersenyum kecut memikirkan keinginannya yang terakhir. Itu adalah hal yang paling mustahil. Memiliki Aida Riko? Yang benar saja. Ia harus berhadapan dengan Junpei dan Teppei yang terkenal sangat menjaga Riko, bahkan terlalu menjaga gadis itu menurutnya. Terlebih masih ada pria tua bersenjata yang selalu mengancam akan membunuh siapa saja yang benari menyentuh tubuh putrinya. Jika kakek-kakek tua itu melihat apa yang dilakukan Kagami, Kagami berani jamin dia pasti akan dicincang habis-habisan dan dijual ke pasar.

Tapi itu bukan berarti ia menyerah begitu saja. Kagami menyukai Aida Riko dan ingin memilikinya. Ia bisa mengalahkan Aomin Daiki dan _Akashi Seijuro_, maka ia pasti bisa mendapatkan Aida Riko. Bagaimana pun caranya.

Mungkin keputusannya untuk mencari udara segar adalah keputusan yang paling tepat. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah tampannya. Dari dalam lubuk hatinya ia berharap waktu berhenti berputar untuk selamanya. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan gadis ini. Ia menyukai perasaan bahagia yang datang entah dari mana. Ia menyukai aroma vanilla yang menggoda indra penciumannya. Ia menyukai wajah polos Riko yang terlihat begitu manis. Ia menyukai saat-saat seperti ini.

Kecupan singkat mendarat di kening gadis itu. kagami tidak bisa menahan untuk melebarkan senyumannya. Bahagia. Ia sangat bahagia bisa mendekap erat tubuh gadis yang ia sukai dan mungkin ia cintai.

.

Riko membuka kedua matanya perlahan saat merasakan kehangatan yang begitu nyaman, terlebih tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan. Dengan mata sayunya ia mencoba menyesuaikan keadaan saat itu. Langit gelap? Lampu jalan yang menyala? Oh tidak! Sudah malam dan ia tertidur lelap di tepi sungai?

"Sudah bangun?"

Mendongak, Riko terkejut melihat wajah Kagami yang menatapnya lembut.

"Kagami-kun? Apa aku tertidur?" Refleks Riko mencengkram erat dada bidang Kagami saat sadar ia ada di gendongak Kagami. Sedikit rahasia kecilnya, ia takut ketinggian.

"Begitu lah. Kau tidur cukup lama dan nyenyak sekali," Ungkap Kagami jujur seraya menatap lurus ke depan. Ia tidak ingin menabrak seseorang atau sesuatu.

"Be-berapa lama?"

Kagami sedikit terkejut mendengar Riko tergagap entah karena apa. saat melihat gadis itu, ia bertambah bingung karena gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidangnya.

"Mungkin sekitar 30 menit,"

"Be-begitu? Ma-maaf aku merepotkanmu Kagami-kun,"

Setelah terdiam cukup lama karena berfikir, Kagami pun menyuarakan asumsinya, "Riko… Kau takut ketinggian?"

Cengkraman di baju Kagami semakin erat. Riko mendongak dengan wajah meringis yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan di bagi Kagami, "Be-begitu lah. Bisa kau turunkan aku?"

"Hmm…"

Ide jahil tiba-tiba hinggap di kepala merahnya. Pemuda itu menyeringai dan itu membuat Riko merinding ngeri.

"KYAAA! KA-KA-KA-KAGAMI-KUN HENTIKAN! KU MOHON!"

Kagami tertawa lepas saat melihat Riko menjerit ketakutan Karena ulahnya. Dengan seenak jidatnya Kagami mengangkat Riko lebih tinggi, hingga membuat gadis itu harus memeluk erat lehernya. Berbeda dengan Riko, Kagami terlihat menikmati detik-demi detik ia dipeluk oleh Riko.

Sepanjang perjalanan Riko tak henti-hentinya memohon untuk diturunkan namun hanya ditanggapi Kagami dengan jawaban singkat yang menjengkelkan.

.

.

END

.

.

Wkwkwk akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbang selama beberapa jam, saya memutuskan untuk menulis fic KAGARIKO !. Yah, meski hasilnya tidak begitu memuaskan.

Mohon kripik dan sambalnya :3


End file.
